


Did I Let You Know

by riversideblues



Series: domestic zeppelin [6]
Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Fluff, Jimmy Page - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Robert Plant - Freeform, domestic zeppelin, engagement ring - Freeform, jimmy gets guts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversideblues/pseuds/riversideblues
Summary: Jimmy thinks long and hard about how he will propose to Robert.





	1. This I Know

Jimmy and Robert returned home after spending time with Jonesy, Bonzo, and their families. The two went straight upstairs after locking up and opened their bedroom windows. The days have been warm, but the night breeze was cool. As usual, the sheer curtains waved in the moonlight. 

The couple went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth, both perferring morning showers. They both undressed and changed into pajamas. For Robert, just boxers. For Jimmy, A thermal and boxers.

They laid in bed and faced the ceiling. Jimmy turned his head toward Robert,”Hey, it just really sunk in to me that we’ve been together for four years.” Robert smiled,”Really? It has gone by pretty fast, hasn’t it?” he turned on his side facing the brunette,”What made you think of that?”

“Mo asked me today how long we’ve been together. I gave them a little bit of background of how we got together and.. You should’ve seen Jonesy, I don’t think he’s ever actually heard it.” he chuckled. 

Robert laughed,”Do you think Bonzo knows how? Or does everyone just naturally assume that we’ve always been together?” Jimmy shrugged,”I don’t think we’ve ever really told anyone about it now that I think about it.. Not while sober at least,” he thought,”but I do think we are going to be together for a long time.” 

The blonde smiled wide and leaned over to kiss Jimmy,”I love you.”

Jimmy smiled back up at him,”I love you too.” he kissed him again. After lazily making out in bed, Robert wrapped his arm around Jimmy and fell asleep quickly. 

Jimmy stared awake at the wall for an hour and made a decision; he would buy Robert a ring as soon as he had the chance. He looked at Robert’s finger and compared it to his, trying to figure out how rings were measured. He sighed and intertwined their fingers before closing his eyes.

Robert woke up long before Jimmy, he shivered and hugged Jimmy closer. The morning air was crisp, and Jimmy was known to hog all the blankets. Too lazy to get up and close the window, he carefully tugged the blanket over his shoulder and laid his head back down. 

He inspected the dark brown curly locks and smelt his shampoo (though it was the same one he used). Comfortably warm, he fell back asleep.

Jimmy woke up almost the same second as him, both of the men started to get sweaty and uncomfortable. Robert rolled away from Jimmy and spread out all his limbs on the bed. Jimmy sat up and pulled his shirt off over his head to air off. 

He looked over to Robert,”Good morning.. What time is it?” the blonde twisted to look at the digital clock on the nightstand,”It’s 9:47.. That’s pretty late for me.” he sat up and slouched in bed, rubbing his face. Jimmy stared at the curtain of blonde hair falling from his face and admired his masculine hands. 

Jimmy then stopped and thought for a way to go out and look for a ring for Robert. “I’m gonna take a shower right now.” Robert stood and stretched. “Okay, I think I’m going to go get groceries, do you know if we need anything?” he thought and shook his head,”I can’t think of anything, but if you want to get more shampoo and conditioner because we’re almost out.” Jimmy gave him a thumbs up and Robert closed the bathroom door.

Jimmy quickly pulled pants and a t-shirt on and quickly put on his shoes. He scavenged for the keys in his cardigan from last night and headed out of the house.

He started the car and sat for a few moments. Where do you get rings around here? He reversed and began to drive towards the city, knowing there HAS to be a jewelry store along the way somewhere. He takes a few deep breaths and turns on the radio. 

Driving down the main road, he looks around in the shopping centers at each stop light. It’s been a while since he’s been out in the city, mostly trying to stay out of the public eye. After about half an hour, he was past the big city and close to the outskirts when a small shop with a big jewelry sign in the front. 

He abruptly switched lanes and turned into the small shopping center. Only the jewelry store and a pet groomer were there and the parking lot was empty. Jimmy turned the car off and quickly got out of the car and walked up to the store.

He opened up the door and a jingle from a bell above made the man behind the counter look up and smile,”Hello, welcome! How could I help you?” The man had hair that was going grey, and a nicely groomed beard. He looked pretty tired, but still was uplifted by Jimmy’s presence. Jimmy wondered when the last time was when he had a customer. He put on a smile, despite how nervous he was,”Hi, I’m looking to buy a ring for my partner.” he walked up to the counter. 

“Is there anything specific you had in mind?” Jimmy looked at his nametag, his name was Robert. He smiled,”Well, I don’t want anything too flashy. I was thinking of a silver one, though.” Robert nodded and led him to the glass display with many rings. No two rings were the same, he could tell that he probably collected these over time. 

Jimmy knelt down and looked at all of the rings, taking his time,”Do these all come in the sizes here, or?” Robert looked down the the displays,”I don’t have any of the two same rings, but if you find one you really like and it isn’t the right size, you could bring it back and we’ll resize it for you.” Jimmy nodded,”Okay, good to know. Thank you.” They picked out a few before he saw one that caught his eye,”Could I see this one, please?” He pointed to one on the left of the glass.

Robert picked one out,”This one?” he showed Jimmy. He nodded,”Yes.” He took it in his palm and examined it. It spiralled around the finger, and it was a silver feather. The “vein” of the feather was gold. Even though most of the rings right here were likely meant for women, the feather shape itself looked pretty masculine. It could probably be adjustable, too, and he knew Robert would probably love it. He stared at it for a while and poor other Robert just had to stand there and wait to make sure he wouldn’t run off with it. Jimmy knew he didn’t look like the most trustworthy person. 

He couldn’t help the big grin on his face,”Sorry, I’m just thinking. Uhm, how much would this one be?” He put it down on the glass surface to ease the owner’s worries. Robert picked it up and checked the box it was with. “This one is from Austria, it’s sterling silver and the strand right down the middle of the feather is 18 karat gold. I’ll give it to you for 277 pounds.” Jimmy stared at the ring and assessed his thoughts. He thought about Robert’s reaction to him asking and his heart fluttered. 

“Okay, I’ll take it.” Jimmy nodded and got goosebumps. Other Robert nodded and brought him to the other side to the register. Jimmy also picked out a box for the ring. Jimmy pulled out his wallet and took out four bills. He handed them to Other Robert,”May I see the ring again, please?” the other man nodded and let him see it. He put it on his ring finger, and it hung loosely. Maybe the size would be just right. 

“Here’s your change back, sir.” Other Robert said. Jimmy smiled,”No, no. Keep the change. Thank you for your help.” The man behind the counter took a deep breath and smiled,”Oh my, thank you so much. You have a great day! And good luck to you and your partner.” Other Robert shook his hand and Jimmy left the store with the box in hand. He sat in the car and leaned back in his seat. 

He opened the small box in his palm and smiled breathlessly. He put it in his pocket and started the car, then made his way to the grocery store.


	2. Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy prepares for the night and pops the big question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pure fluff

Robert was sitting on the sofa reading when the front door was unlocked and Jimmy swung it open, heaving all the bags of groceries into the house in one trip. He was quick to stand and help his boyfriend with the bags. “Jimmy, why didn’t you just ask me to go out there and help you?” they placed them on the island counter. 

Jimmy smiled,”It’s okay, thanks though.” Robert began unbagging the groceries,”Was there a lot of traffic? You took a while.” Jimmy panicked, but kept cool on the outside,”Yeah, there was. But I also had a hard time finding the uh, right kind of shampoo. They had to go in the back and get it, and then the other guy that went to help that guy came out and turns out they were both fans, so it just, yeah.” he rambled. 

“Were they at least kind to you?” he put stuff in the cupboards. Jimmy nodded,”Yes, they were nice, but I hope I was nice too because I was sorta in a hurry to get back.” he helped Robert. 

“Really? Why were you in a hurry?” the blonde asked, hand on his hip. Jimmy shrugged,”I wanted to get back to you.” Robert smiled and walked over to Jimmy, giving him a kiss,”You don’t think you are, but you’re such a sap sometimes.” Jimmy looked up at Robert and grinned, kissing the edge of his lips,”Sometimes.” 

Robert kissed him again and rested his arms on Jimmy’s shoulders. He could tell where this was going, but he still had the ring in his pocket, so he reluctantly broke the kiss,”Are you hungry?” He asked and Robert raised an eyebrow,”A bit, but can’t that wait?” he leaned in again and Jimmy pecked him on the cheek then took a step back,”I’m gonna take a quick shower, then we could make breakfast.”

Robert crossed his arms,”Okay then, um, if you want, I could make food while you’re in there.” Jimmy nodded,”Sure, thank you babe. I’m sorry, I just need to take a shower.” he rushed upstairs and into the bedroom. Robert took a deep breath and turned to the counter, wondering why Jimmy was acting so nervous.

Jimmy left the bedroom door open, and quickly got the small box from his pocket. He opened the sock drawer and grabbed one out. He put the box in the sock and shoved it to the back, then closed it. His heart was thumping, and he felt bad for turning Robert down, but he really did need to shower. He grabbed a clean outfit and went into the bathroom, leaving the door bathroom door open a crack. 

As he waited for the water to get warm, he undressed and thought of tons of different ways he could propose. He didn’t want to do it in a restaurant, and he didn’t want to tell all of their friends about it. It would be hard to do that anyway, since Robert could maybe overhear him on the phone. Also, he knew Bonzo and Jonesy would make a big deal about it and overwhelm him. 

He stepped into the shower and stood in the stream for a few seconds. He thought about what he and Robert did often by themselves. He wanted it to be intimate and personal.. What about the lake? Yes! That could work.. He grinned while he stood there. He could go out sometime soon and buy little solar lights to stick in the ground and make a path to the lake. He would take Robert out there sometime around dusk, and the lights would make it seem so romantic and.. Okay, yeah. Maybe he could also buy a few lanterns to make it look warmer near the lake. Maybe also put a few floating in the water! Yes, okay, this was good.. 

In the middle of his thoughts, Robert opened the bathroom door and Jimmy jumped, even letting out a surprised sound. “God! You scared me!” The blonde walked to the glass door and opened it,”You forgot the shampoo and conditioner on the counter. Why were you just standing there?” 

Jimmy shrugged,”I was taking it in.” he took the soaps from him. Robert squinted,”You’re a weirdo.” he smiled and turned outside of the bathroom. 

Jimmy sighed and put the soaps on the edge. He leaned his head back in the stream to get his hair wet. He would walk Robert outside, and they would be holding hands. He would maybe be a little suspicious, but he would appreciate the gesture anyways. He could see it all in his head. He got a rush of goosebumps when he thought of it all. 

Robert put sausage on the pan and onto the stove. He was also going to make eggs on the side. He put it on medium low then went to flip through their record collection. He always got annoyed when Jimmy would listen to the albums, then put them flat on the ground. He already lectured him that putting them flat like that could warp the vinyl, but after four years, he still occasionally does it. 

He put the album “Blue” by Joni Mitchell on the turntable and placed the needle on the edge. He turned it up and went back to the kitchen. He turned the heat up under the pan and kept an eye on the food while he listened to the first track. He looked at the clock. It was already going to be 12. He tilted his head and leaned on the counter. He hoped he wasn’t getting on Jimmy’s nerves, but he did seem to be a little jumpy today.

Upstairs, Jimmy washed up, but he was still pretty busy thinking about Robert. After washing his hair and his body, he turned off the water and rung his hair. He opened the glass door, and grabbed the towel. He squeezed his hair and dabbed his body dry. He went up to the sink and brushed his teeth thoroughly, then got dressed. 

He put his dirty clothes in the hamper and rushed downstairs to Robert. He popped out from the wall to the kitchen and Robert looked over and smiled while he flipped an egg. He walked up to him and hugged him from behind. He rested his head into the mass of curly blonde hair, and Robert’s worries about him went away. 

They spent the day close together, they listened to a few new records they got the other day, and while Robert watched TV on the couch, Jimmy laid his head in his lap and read. For dinner, they went to a small diner where they were regulars.  
A week went by and Jimmy was finally going to have an opportunity to get lights. There wasn’t much time left until the tour started up again, and he wanted to do it as soon as possible. Robert was going to Bonzo’s house to work on the motor on his truck. Robert didn’t know much about that, but he appreciated his friend inviting him over. “Okay babe, I’ll most likely be back before six. What do you want to do for dinner?” he sat down and tied his Converse. Jimmy smiled,”I’ll make something, don’t worry.” 

Robert nodded and stood. He gave Jimmy a kiss and walked to the door,”I’ll see you later. You sure you don’t want to come?” Jimmy walked to the door,”No, it’s okay. You have fun. I love you.” The blonde walked down the porch steps,”Love you too!” 

Jimmy waved and closed the door, then jogged upstairs to watch the car leave the driveway. He had already bought some lights and told Robert he was thinking about putting them in the front yard. He looked at the clock; it was almost 12, he had more than enough time. He grabbed socks and his shoes and tied them quickly. His hands were shaky when he locked the front door and got to his car. He bobbed his leg as he waited for it to warm up, then he drove to the hardware store. 

When he got there, he knew where the lights were. He bought about 15 more for the ground path, and 10 lanterns. He also bought string lights and a small generator to power the lights. He found some lights that would be good to float in the lake. He went to the checkout and the young guy to the left seemed to recognize him, but Jimmy was quick to pay and rush back to his car. He packed all the boxes into the back seat and put the cart back, then made his way back home. 

He tapped his foot in traffic and when he made it home, he jumped out of the car and opened the garage, where all of the other lights were. He grabbed them all and put them in a wagon that they usually take to the beach. He brought it to the car and placed the rest of them in there. He pulled the wagon into the path and made it to the end where they usually set up. He stretched and started to unpack the lights.

He placed a solar light in the floor every three steps, so it would be spaced out enough and wouldn’t be too bright. Once he used them all, it was a pretty good length. He smiled at his progress and then moved onto the string lights. He got the step from the wagon and strung the lights down the tree, where there was enough, he would connect the lights to the next tree. By the time he was done with that, two hours went by. 

He took his shirt off when he got sweaty. He looked down at his watch. 3 o clock. He got down from the step stool and moved onto the water lights. He placed all of the water lanterns in the lake except for one. He figured it would be romantic if after he asked, they could light one together. The ones in the water were electronic, so they would be fine being on this whole time.

Jimmy stood back and admired his work, jumped in place, pumping himself up. He was really proud of himself for doing this, and he knew Robert would absolutely love it. 

He got the generator and placed it on the step stool so it would be high enough to reach the string lights and plugged the lights in for a second to test them out. He looked up and made sure they all worked. At this point, Jimmy was exhausted and sweaty. He pulled the wagon down the path and got to the final touch. He bought some white roses, and he pulled the petals off to decorate the path. He made it pretty far down. 

It was all far enough into the greenery that it couldn’t be seen from the driveway of the home. Jimmy smiled and put all the stuff back into the garage, and threw away the trash from the lights. He unlocked the front door and rushed upstairs to take a quick shower, refraining from getting his hair wet. 

After washing his body, he got dressed into something nice, but still casual. Some black jeans, a burgundy t-shirt, and a knitted cardigan. He looked in the mirror and put cologne on. He then went downstairs and packed a dinner for them to take to the lake. He put together a salad for them in a bowl, then put a top on it. 

Jimmy wasn’t a great cook, so he made something simple for them. He found a recipe for chicken Caprese sandwiches with parsley pesto. It wasn’t too hard, and they just so happened to have everything the recipe called for. He wrapped them and went to the hallway to grab a blanket. As he opened the cupboard, he heard the door being unlocked. He looked up at the time and smiled. He was just in time. 

Then he got nervous. 

The door opened and Robert walked in, smelling the air. He smiled when he saw Jimmy and went over to hug him. “Whatcha doing, babe?” he referred to the blanket. Jimmy looked at the blanket, then back at Robert. “I thought it would be cool if we had a picnic, next to the lake.” 

Robert tilted his head,”This late?” Jimmy nodded and brought Robert to the kitchen with him. “Well, it feels nice outside so I just felt like, sure, why not?” Jimmy put the blanket in the basket and packed in the dinner with forks, and he grabbed some wine with glasses. Robert watched him,”Okay then, I’ll get a jacket.” he went to the hallway and got a jacket from the closet.

Jimmy quickly went upstairs and reached for the sock in the back of the drawer. He put the box in the left pocket of his cardigan and got his shoes. He went downstairs and tied them up, then went to the kitchen where Robert was. 

The blonde was looking through the mail that came today and Jimmy just sort of stared at him. He already had an idea of what he was going to say to him, but he didn’t want to think about it too hard. 

Robert noticed Jimmy and stood,”Should we go now?” he asked. Jimmy nodded and took a deep breath when he picked up the box and led him to the door. Robert watched Jimmy and how he seemed tense. He locked the door behind them and they were on their way. When they reached the path, Jimmy held Robert’s hand and it was just getting dark. 

Jimmy intertwined their fingers and he already could see some warm light coming from the lake. Robert raised an eyebrow and looked over to Jimmy,”Did you do this?” Jimmy looked over to him and nodded. They then started to walk through the lit up walkway, and the rose petals were still in place. Robert’s eyes started to tear up, his mind making up a bunch of different scenarios. His grip tightened on Jimmy’s hand. 

They made it to the end of the path and Robert smiled wide, looking around and admiring Jimmy’s work. “Jimmy, this is so beautiful..” He blinked his tears away, not knowing what the brunette had in store. “I’m glad it turned out so well..” Jimmy put the basket down. He looked at Robert, noticing his glassy eyes. 

He hugged Robert tightly and they swayed for a moment in silence. “I love you so much, Robert.” the blonde sniffled and tucked his head in Jimmy’s neck. Jimmy took a step back and continued to hold Robert’s hands. He stroked the backs of his hands with his thumbs. “These past four years have been the happiest of my life, and I’m happy I’ve got to spend them with you. The time we’ve spent together, I wouldn’t want to trade for anything in the world.” A tear fell down Robert’s cheek.

Now Jimmy started to tear up too. He smiled,”You’re my favorite person. You brighten my days in the morning and soothe me at night.” he squeezed his hands,”I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re my happiness.” At that, he let go of his hands and got down on one knee. Robert’s cheeks were red and his tears were falling quickly. 

Jimmy reached into the pocket of his cardigan and pulled out the box,”Robert,” he opened it and sniffled,”Will you marry me?” he looked up at the blonde, who’s eyebrows were pulled together and had tears freely rolling down his face. He nodded,”Y-Yes, Jimmy..” he smiled and sniffled. Jimmy stood up and hugged Robert tight, like he was his lifeline. 

In a way, he was.

Robert sobbed and hugged Jimmy back with the same enthusiasm. Jimmy pulled back and kissed his jaw, then his lips,”I love you so, so much..” Robert looked into his eyes,”I love you too, you don’t even understand..” he sniffled and leaned back. Jimmy wiped a tear from his face and showed Robert the ring. 

“It’s beautiful, Jimmy.” he stared at it. The brunette got it from the box and Robert held out his hand. He slid the feather onto his ring finger and watched Robert’s expression. “I absolutely love it.” Jimmy was relieved that it fit. Robert looked at Jimmy and pulled him close and into a kiss.

Jimmy held him close from the waist and smiled into the kiss. Jimmy could feel his own heart beat against Robert’s quickly. After a bit, they broke apart and Jimmy caressed the blonde’s face,”I love you.” “I love you too.”

He went to the basket and pulled out the last lantern for the lake. He brought it over to wear Robert was and pulled out his lighter. He lit the candle inside and held Robert’s hand as they walked to the water. They released it into the lake and watched it flow around the others and the steady slow current. 

They kissed again, then went to the picnic basket. Jimmy laid the blanket down and they laid on it together, both still coming down from their adrenaline rush. They looked at the stars and instead of Jimmy pointing out constellations and talking about star placements, he held onto Robert’s hand tight and admired the way he looked in the warm lights around them. 

He leaned over and above the other man and kissed Robert, their faces both surrounded by his dark hair. When he pulled back, he looked into the blue irises and just admired his.. Fiancee. The breeze kicked up and made their hair flow and the lights sway. The only sounds were the leaves brushing in the wind. The white rose petals kicked up and came their way.

Robert sat up to catch him in another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this made my heart hurt, I hope you smiled as hard as I did while writing it.
> 
> I was really tempted to turn this into smut, but I wanted to keep it soft

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for this! I wish I could write it more often.
> 
> title is from RHCP, my favorite band of all time :)


End file.
